castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Guild Battles/100vs100 Battles
100 vs 100 Battles 100 vs 100 Guild Battles are battles where two guilds match up for a full battle. 100 vs. 100 battles replaced both Facebook and iOS league Festival Battles in February 2015. Battle Schedule Each guild has the option to choose up to 3 of the following time slots: *2am PST / 3am PDT *8am PST / 9am PDT *2pm PST / 3pm PDT *8pm PST / 9pm PDT Time slots can be changed, but the total number of battles in any one day cannot exceed 3 after a change. Battles last for 2 hours or until all players in one guild are stunned, whichever comes first. Players and Gates In 100 vs 100 battles, each team has up to 4 gates with up to 25 players in each gate. The ordering of players in a gate can be set by guild masters, guild officers, and squad leaders. These gates are not tied to the gates used for classic guild battles, and players may be assigned to them independently of their configuration in other battles, but all players must battle in 100v100. Any players that weren't explicitly added to the 100v100 formation will be filled in when the battle locks. Towers In 100 vs 100 battles, each Gate can have a single Tower, a structure which grants bonuses or abilities to players assigned to that gate. There are 10 different types of tower that can be assigned to a gate. Some tower types have multiple copies available to a guild, which may be assigned to multiple gates if desired, though each instance of a tower must be upgraded separately. The available towers are displayed below. Each tower begins at level 0 at the beginning of each season, and can be upgraded to a maximum level of 10. In order to use a tower, it must be leveled up to at least level 1. If no towers are available, they will default to Gates. Tower Leveling To level towers, iron and lumber must be contributed to a particular tower. All tower types require an equal number of contributions to increase in level, with the only difference in resources required coming in the amount consumed per click. Clicks Required per Level: Tower Types Token Regeneration Players receive 10 tokens when joining, and regenerate 1 new token every 5 minutes. Stun information In 100vs100 battles, players are considered stunned when they fall below 200 health. Stunned players cannot use active skills, nor can they have defensive skills used on them at this time. Scoring and Ranking Each 100 vs 100 battle is worth up to 100 points: - The first part of the score is the percentage of stunned players in the opponent's guild, divided by 2, so there's a maximum of 50 points possible for stunned opponents if 100% of your opponents are stunned. - The second part of the score is the percentage of unstunned players in your guild, divided by 2, so there's a maximum of 50 possible points for unstunned allies if 100% of your allies are unstunned. At the end of every battle, the points for the most recent battle are added to the cumulative points that the guild has earned for all the 100 vs 100 battles for the entire season. The cumulative points for all the guilds are then sorted together and compared to each other. The top 5% are Vanguard. The next 15% are Platinum. The next 20% are Gold, the 20% after that are Silver, the following 20% are Bronze, and the bottom 20% are Unranked. Rewards Players receive Guild Coins and experience as usual, along with lumber and iron based on rank and whether the guild won or lost the battle. A winning Vanguard guild gets 25 iron and 50 lumber, a winning Platinum guild gets 24 iron and 48 lumber, a winning Gold guilds gets 22 iron and 44 lumber, a winning Silver guild gets 20 iron and 41 lumber, a winning Bronze guild gets 19 iron and 37 lumber, and a winning Unranked guild gets 9 iron and 18 lumber. A losing guild gets half of the lumber and iron for their rank. 100v100 points are awarded to the guild around an hour after the end of the 100v100 battle slot, shortly after the following 10v10 battle starts, but the guild's rank isn't fully updated. Around half an hour after points are awarded (shortly after the following 10v10 finishes), the 100v100 ranks update to consider your guild's rank compared to all the other guilds. This means that your guild's rank may be inflated while 10v10 is running, so if your guild oscillates between two ranks, you're most likely to be able to purchase the higher rank's prizes from the Donation Rewards page while 10v10 is running. Purchasable rewards There are three requirements to getting each of the rewards: (1) An individual must donate lumber and iron towards tower upgrades, (2) the guild must reach the necessary 100v100 battle rank for the reward to unlock, and finally (3) the individual must spend guild coins to buy the reward. When upgrading towers, players receive donation points towards making the rewards visible on the Donation Rewards screen. Each lumber donated is worth 1 donation point, and each iron donated is worth 2 donation points. When players reach the donation points required for the reward, it'll show up on the Donation Rewards page. However, the reward will still be locked until the guild reaches or exceeds the required rank. A guild must retain its rank if it wants to keep the donation rewards unlocked. If the guild's rank falls, then donation rewards become locked again. Furthermore, if an individual leaves their guild, their donation points are erased, so the donation rewards will no longer be visible to them. Donation points and tower upgrades reset at the end of each season of battles. WARNING! If you purchase any of the heroes below before alchemizing them, you will NO LONGER be able to alchemize them! Winter Rewards Fall rewards Notes *100v100 beta started in February 2015 (source). *The Winter season started a few weeks later in February 2015 (source) and ended on September 30, 2015 (source). *The Fall season started on October 5, 2015 (source) and is still ongoing (as of Nov. 2019). Category:Guild Battles